TB One Shot----Trick or Treat
by angie9281
Summary: Its halloween in Bon Temps and when a uninvited guest arrives at the halloween party being held, all bets are all for a normal, uneventful party. Throw in a reluctant viking into the mix and it sets the stage for yet another night no one will soon forget.


Author's note-I got the idea for this story from a Halloween Simpsons episode and I thought it would be fun translating it to a fun story here…..as always, read and review and have a safe and fun Halloween! sorry it's a little long, I just couldn't stop myself lol.

It was the annual Halloween party at the bar and as much as she missed Sam, she knew he was happier in Chicago with his family, safely away form the madness and supernatural dealings that this town always had in spades. Arlene always made parties interesting, always changing things up whether it be for Christmas, Halloween or the lesser holidays. Sookie had once told her that she had a natural flair for parties, to which Lafayette had seemed almost insulted. But when he was named judge of the costume contest that would take place, his feathers were left less ruffled and he had said it was a shame that he couldn't just name himself winner. He told them that he himself, had a flair for fancy dressing up as he had called it. And so here she was, getting ready to drive over to the bar, wondering if certain others she had invited would, in fact, show up. The air was a touch humid but the sky was eerily halloweenish, some clouds hanging in the starry sky, the moon overhead. She struggled with her own costume choices and certainly was not going to go as a faerie or a vampire….ha, she could pull that costume and some of the tricks with her being off without blinking an eye. No, she had decided on something more fanciful…picking one of her fave Disney characters to channel, albeit, choosing to make her a little more….adult. This was, after all an adults only Halloween party and with her inner warrior channeled, the old, mousy, subdued Sookie was mostly gone and she wanted to live, really live. And so under the rain coat she was wearing, she was clad in a long skirt that was a sparkly greenish blue, the bottom flaring into what looked like a fish tail. For her upper half, she had found a modest and yet cleavage showing halter top that was lilac and as shimmery as her faux tail. Her hair had been permed and was in waves down her back, held back by a clip to each side of her head, clips that she had found that looked like seashells.

Pulling into the driveway, she saw the outdoor deck just put on the side was filled with people dressed like ghosts, vampires, zombies and superheroes. Most with a sexy, saucy twist and as she parked, she felt the long, form fitting shirt graze the ground. As she hung her coat in the coatroom before entering the bar itself, she was taken aback by the care Arlene had taken in dressing the place up. Pumpkins were everywhere, fake spider webs were hanging lazily from the ceiling. Her coat off and her costume on full display, she fingered her hair that she had colored for the occasion and knew that parents who saw her would guide their kids away from the slightly risqué version of Ariel she was dressed as.

"OMG…." Arlene had been greeting guests and was ensuring the trays of refreshments were filled up "You make a cure redhead, you know….." Arlene hugged Sookie and pushed her back gently to get a better look at her. "That costume leaves little to the imagination….its amazing…" Arlene herself was made up to look like a cat, her fake tail swinging behind her as she walked.

"Not a cheap rental but I am so not a seamstress…and the shoes are at least comfy…..I feel like I have a corset on." she lifted her skirt enough to allow her friend to take in her simple but matching turquoise flats she had on her feet. "Everyone looks so….oh lordy…." Sookie nodded across the room where the saw Lafayette holding court, channeling his inner-"

"Rupaul, bitches." Lafayette had swiftly made his way over to them high heels and all and looking eerily like the most famous drag queen in the country. He had long blonde hair that went well with the champagne colored gown he had on his feet. "I drew the line at wearing heels…." he nodded to his feet where he had sneakers on. But with the dress being as long as it was, no one would be any the wiser. "Women's shoes for men are amazingly pricy."

"You look great." Sookie said through laughter as he posed some runway poses for the two of them. "Good thing we catered for this because you'd die cooking in those clothes."

"I wouldn't be caught dead cooking in these clothes, the stains would be….oh hell no." Lafayette winked as they all turned to see a group of their mutual friends enter the scene. Hoys and Jess were entering the room, Hoyt dressed like a cowboy and Jess a raven haired native American girl.

"This wig is itchy…." Jess complained with a grin as she ran a hand down her long dark plaits that covered her normal red. She had a fake bow and arrows in the quiver on her back and rubber knives at the belt around her waist. "But at least he thinks I look cute." the still newlyweds were beaming at each other. "He wanted to play a different form of cowboys and Indians but we were running late so I promised him later."

There was a shared moment of laughter before Arlene had to go check in on Keith to see how things were going and for a brief moment, Sookie caught a glimpse of the vampire, who had, surprisingly, gone along with the dressing up part of the party, wearing a rockers kind of outfit, fitting as he was a guitarist in a popular vamp band that had started bringing in come big bucks. While not the flashiest of costumes, the fact he did put an effort into the day reminded Sookie that vampires could and did have fun like humans when they felt like it. She was hoping for a few others guests who she had personally invited but knew it was likely a long shot. As the night got later, she took note of someone she thought seemed out of place as he had not costume.

"Hi." she said as she poured herself punch at the buffet tables set up. "what's your costume supposed to be?" she asked as he sipped from a glass he had poured himself. An impish grin was all she got in response as she noted the three entering the bar, only one in costume, not that she was entirely shocked. Willa was dressed as a cheerleader while following close behind her, a amused looking Pam and Eric were taking in the costumes on the people milling about, slightly drunk without a care in the world.

Clad in a pink pantsuit, Pam rolled her eyes. "I should have gone and fetched you some of your Viking wear, it could use a good airing and showing off." Pam said dryly, to which her maker scoffed.

"I prefer to wear those things in private…..with a certain someone, so she can take them right back off of me." he said with a amused look as he took in the redhead that he would have mistook for someone else but he knew, by the sensation in his veins and her scent, just who it was. She was talking to someone, her back to them as they approached. Tapping her shoulder, Sookie turned to see the three she had invited standing before her, Willa hugging her first as Pam looked her up and down.

"Trashy mermaid, that's kind of fun." Pam said and from her, that was actually high praise. "I don't know about the red hair though…"

"It washes out." Sookie said as she let her Viking take her by the hands and spun her around to get a good look at her.

"Delicious." he said as he pecked her on the neck, subtly grazing her neck with his teeth.

"Later, not here." Sookie said, rolling her eyes. "You are always trying something, aren't you?

Eric winked. "Are you that surprised?"

The petite gentleman she had been talking too looked a little antsy and her guard went up as she watched him pass the twin buffet tables to the front of the room, taking the microphone what went to the karaoke machine in hand. "Attention all partygoers, I thought this party could use a little more….zing. My name is…." he waved a hand with a flourish and gone were the normal clothes and normal appearance and there before them was a creature that she hadn't seen before but he looked very….impish and judging by the look on the Vikings face, not something unfamiliar.

"You look like you recognize him….." Pam said as she watched her maker stare daggers at the slight creature who was beginning to speak.

"Not for a very long time….its an imp….harmless for the most part but they do like causing mischief here and there…for their own amusement. I haven't met him myself but have heard stories and have seen him in action. Once, he took the pants away from an encampment of soldiers in the gulf war-after the fighting was over, of course. He doesn't want to cause any harm to people and at least has the common sense not to pull pranks at times that lives are at risk….still….."

"so, ladies and gents, I thought I could come and add some spice to your festivities here….my name is Rufus and I am, shall we say, not from around here and rather, I tour the world trying to add fun into peoples lives."

"Fun no one, I would assume asked for." Pam muttered as the imp with the mike changed his clothes to a garish multicolored three piece suit that looked as if it was vomited by a rainbow. "I am going to regret tagging along here tonight, just like I knew I would."

Rufus looked to where he was hearing the disparaging remarks and frowned. "You and your tall blonde friend didn't come in costume…pity….but perhaps you will find amusement in what is about to go down. Temporary as it may be, the next few hours, costumes will really come to life!" he waved a arm over the room and everyone in the room seemed to gasp as the magic took root. And a person nearby clad in a ghost costume vanished before their eyes, thought things nearby were rattled as its voice was heard in exasperation. And for her part, the faerie felt her legs give out under her, barely caught from hitting the floor as her friends were distracted by the slight commotion that was increasing around the room. Lafayette was pacing back in forth, looking at his chest where the stuffing for his fake….assets had turned very much real. Arlene now was a kind of a half person, half cat creature, her tail now very much real and she screamed as she saw her reflection in a mirror…..until she noted a mouse scooting nearby and then she acted catlike, crouching and chasing after the cat, letting out a realistic hissing sound. Willa was doing cheers, using gymnastic skills she hadn't had before, leaving the two unaffected vampires to finally gaze downward to where they saw a squirming Sookie looking a little peaky. And replete with a very real fish tail.

"So…..this is new….." Pam said. "That little imp….."

"Whatever people dressed up as, they became the read deal….though I am wondering why you and I were unaffected."

"Because you didn't dress up…..wearing such dull clothes to a Halloween party…..plus I know better than to mess with the likes of you. I know you're reputation and would rather not anger you."

"So instead you spell some of my loved ones." the Viking replied flatly.

"its only temporary…..but for the time being, you'd best get her somewhere a little more wet or she is in very real danger of not making it." Rufus didn't seem terribly concerned. After all the bar was located a literal stones throw form a small but adequate for their needs swamp. "As much as I would like to try spelling you both to join the fun, I suppose this takes precedent…..go on, get her safe." and with that, he scampered off to dance along with the other party goers, who were all straddling the line between being blissfully careless to their current state of affairs, and incredulity that this had, in fact, happened. Scooping up the slightly delicious-and far slippier now-Sookie, the Viking took her outside, past the people what were so on the difference between fantasy and reality and following suit, Pam wrinkled her nose.

"I never liked the smell of fish and she's getting a little ripe, shall we say? Someone may pay a pretty penny for her, actually…" her attempt at humor fell flat as he focused on the matter at hand. Reaching the shore, he himself was still in disbelief at that which had happened this night. Then again, strange things were the norm in this town as he et her into the water, she almost instantly perked back up and took off into the murky depths, reappearing a moment later, looking shocked. Somehow, her mind wasn't as affected as those in the bar had been, still, she felt a stream of energy and mischief surging through her unlike anything she had ever felt.

"Well, this is new." she said as she propped herself on her elbows on a nearby overturned log, flapping what used to be her legs on the water. "Everyone seems a little messed up…"

"Tonight is messed up." Pam said with a scowl. "I am really god I didn't come dressed like some idiotic-" she was stopped as a tiara was plunked on her head, her clothes changing to something more princess like. And there came a dreamy look on her face as she fell under the magical influence. But then her sanity bubbled to the surface as she took in her very Disney princess like gown she had on now, her hair pulled up into a Cinderella like up do.

"Vamps brains are, sadly not affected by my magic…..but its still fun." Rufus had been the one to sneakily put the plastic tiara on her head, enough to make his costume magic trick work. And he pulled out, seeming out of nowhere, a plastic knights helmet and with one deft leap, Rufus slammed it onto the head of the Viking, who had certainly not expected it, still gaping at the new appearances of his loved ones. And then gaped at his own as the simple helmet manifested into a actual suit of armor, complete with a real sword and shield, which were strapped firmly to his side and back. Pam started laughing aloud at the expression on his face and as she caught Sookie's eye, both women were laughing at his expense.

Looking downward at his metal clad body, his face was stony and he shook his head. "is this a nightmare….please tell me it is….."

Giggling with a ethereal laugh that was unlike her natural cadence, Sookie dove under the water and Pam was annoyed by the splash that had hit her. "I may not like how this night is going but I would appreciate not smelling like sludgy Louisiana swamp." by now, all the humans at the party had fallen completely to the magic, acting, behaving as what their costumes were. "Send me to my after after life now." Pam grumbled as she watched with amusement, her maker trying to maneuver in the armor. Willa and Keith and Jess had come up to them, musing about the party, all trying to stifle chuckles.

"I am making the most of it, tried out my now very real bow and arrows. Took out a tree branch since I am so strong….." jess said with a grin as she turned to Keith. "He is even better musically than he was before…"

"But I like my own, natural talent." Keith chimed in, though he looked amused as his hand through his now real 80's rocker hair. "Though I admit this is all….amusing but I' having a hard time keeping tabs on Arlene. She ran out a while ago after that mouse and….."

"I've spelled the vicinity of the bar, no one can leave the grounds, your girl is safe and sound frolicking in the woods, as cats are wont to do." Rufus piped up, butting into the conversation.

"I'm ready for this to end." muttered the Viking as Rufus remained entwined in their conversation, looking pleased with himself and rather giddy. Lunging towards the little trickster, Eric was stopped by a wave of Rufus' hand, creating some insolvable barrier between them.

"When the clock strikes one, all will be undone. As the time comes near, I will start to disappear, all until I reappear somewhere else, another year." Rufus rhymed. "I always like the supernatural hotspots the best when I make my visits….which, I am sure you may be relieved to hear, only occur ever five years, somewhere different all the time. The same places get so boring." he paused. "I truly mean no harm, just to give some hilarity, some light to those who need it and I felt this town, with its track record…..well….."

"Well, if we've only got a few hours left of this, better make the most of it." jess and Willa laughed and ran off, Keith making a promise to keep an eye on them. "They may not be affected mentally like the humans are, but they are still young….don't worry about them, Ill keep them out of trouble." and with that the three vamps vanished into the near by woods, leaving the uncomfortable-in-metal Viking alone, staring out at the water where he had just last seen-SPLASH! He was taken by surprise by a large wave of water, hearing that laughter once more. And there she was again, on the overturned log, looking as if she was as far gone as the humans were, all lost in the fantasies brought to life by their costumes, by Rufus. She was playing with her long red hair and it was at that moment, he realized she had gotten a little feral, wild, for she had shredded the clothing that had kept her modest on her upper half and drawn to the sight as he was, he had to try to snap her, at least, out of this. "I do enjoy a peep show with you but please…." he hated begging, though for her, he would do anything and as he put his hands on her shoulders, he literally gave her a shake to get her to see through the haze of her mind. "This isn't real….it is but only temporary…hopefully…"

She blinked a few times, batting her eyelashes but as she took in the pleading on his face she shook her now red head and put her hands over her mouth…and then her chest. "I…..everything tonight since Rufus….its been a blur…..what else has happened?"

Telling her what the imp had said, tat they had to deal with this until one in the morning, she then took the moment to take in his own altered appearance. Scowling as she laughed at him for a good five minutes, he sighed. "Are you quite finished? This was not exactly what I had in mind for tonight."

"I don't even know…..I could try to end this a little early…" she was thinking aloud as she watched her friends, the townspeople gallivanting around in their costumed forms. Seeing her brother, along with Hoyt running around, lassoing people like the cowboys they now were both amused and troubled her. "This may be all in good fun but I know when things have gone too far and I want this over before anyone gets hurt."

"I wouldn't mind putting the hurt on that little creep that caused all this….I cant move with crap in this metal monstrosity. I mean, I did try this stuff out back in the day but for purposes of blending in….." she watched amusedly as he tried in vain to remove the armor but it wouldn't budge.

"It would seem we should make the most of this, may make the time go faster." she replied as she sighed and as the time passed, the two found themselves doing something Sookie said she hadn't had time to do in awhile. People watching. And interesting though it was seeing people acting as their costumes, it was soon a few minutes before one. And as promised, as soon as the stroke of one hit, there came a flash, a wave of energy that overtook everything and everyone was restored, their costumes becoming once more just that. Costumes. "There goes my deposit on my costume." she said as she waded out of the water, remembering that she had shed her upper clothing earlier under the haze of the magic. "Ooh, the one thing I do like about tonight….." he said as she looked around nervously, somewhat grateful that the people awakened from the effects of the magic were instead talking amongst themselves and a good distance from the swamp. she laughed as she felt his hands roaming all over her, interrupted by a amused snort. Pam and Willa were at the shoreline watching the scene play out and Pam being who she was, wasted no time in giving her friend a hard time. "I like it. kind of a cheap thrill kind of look, but it suits you."

"That poor costume….." Willa added with a sigh, plucking off the headpieces that had helped bless her maker and her sibling with costumes that, thankfully were long gone. "You two looked so uncomfortable being dressed up."

"Oh I like being dressed up…just not like a Disney character." Pam said, giving Sookie a pointed look and grin. "Let me get you something to hide your shame….not that you've ever minded letting it all out in the open before….." she returned a few minutes later from the bar, having found a t shirt and some ratty sweatpants that were lying about. "I think this may be a step up." she tossed her the clothes and in a few moments, the girl was out of the water, somewhat dry and clothed.

"Well, another holiday in town goes off without a hitch." Sookie said as she tried to get used to walking again after hours in the water. "I don't think anything can shock me anymore. its like same crap different day….." Sookie said as she watched the partygoers slowly rekindle the partying, as if they were shrugging off the odd evening they had experienced. hearty townspeople though they were, she was still amazed by the resilience and for a moment, she caught a fleeting glimpse of the pleased looking Rufus, who gave her and her little group a wave before poofing away in a cloud of orange and green smoke.

"Happy Halloween." she muttered under her breath.

 **THE END**


End file.
